Winter Wonderland
by flooj9235
Summary: Before the Mandalorian War. It snowed on Dantooine, and Revan drags Bastila out in the snow to take a break from training. Little do they know, 'winter wonderland' holds more meaning than they can ever imagine.


Bastila groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Go away," she called to the person knocking on her door. "It's too early for this."

"It's almost ten, Bas!" Revan called back, opening the door and walking in. He was wearing an excited grin. "Guess what?"

Bastila shivered at the cold air that came in through her door, snuggling farther underneath her blanket. "Do I have to?"

Revan shut the door and perched on the side of Bastila's bed. He rolled his eyes and snorted. "How in the name of Yavin did I get the Outer Rim's biggest party pooper for my best friend?" He chuckled, poking Bastila's side gently. "But seriously, guess what happened?"

Bastila sighed, knowing it was useless to fight Revan away any longer. She propped her head up on her elbow, shrugging at Revan. "I have no idea. Malak broke his leg and they'll have to amputate?"

Revan grinned, mussing Bastila's hair warmly. "Not quite. It snowed!"

Bastila's jaw dropped open. "It snowed?" she repeated, not believing it. "It hasn't done that in years! Since we were both little!"

Revan was practically bouncing with excitement. "I know! And it's still snowing a little bit!! The Masters decided to cancel training for today so we could all have some fun!" He leapt up and raced to Bastila's closet, throwing it open and searching through it. "Do you have anything warm you can wear?"

Bastila laughed. "Revan, seriously, I think we're a little old for that."

Revan stuck his tongue out at her, pulling out a light colored robe of Bastila's. "We're both seventeen! How many days have we had off from training, anyway? Come on, Bas," he pleaded when he saw the reluctant expression on Bastila's face. "It'll be fun!" He knelt at Bastila's bedside and put on his best irresistible pout, clutching the robe in his hands.

Bastila stared at Revan for a long moment, finally sighing and rolling her eyes as a smile stretched across her face. "Fine. Let's go play in the snow, you big pitiful baby."

"All right!!" Revan leapt to his feet, tossing Bastila the robe. He grinned, heading for the door. "Meet me in the cafeteria when you're ready, Bas," he called. "But make sure you're dressed. As appealing as it would be to see you without anything on, I'm sure you'd freeze to death."

Bastila flushed crimson, hastily knocking Revan off balance with a push of the Force. She couldn't help but join in when Revan started laughing. "I'll be there in ten minutes," Bastila called, grudgingly climbing out of her warm bed.

"Oh my goodness," Bastila breathed as they stepped out onto the plains. "This is so beautiful."

The snowflakes were falling delicately, all of them fat and fluffy. The hills were blanketed in soft white, and younglings and some older Jedi could be seen playing and chasing each other through the snow. Some of the younglings had gotten together and made a large snow figure, dubbing it a crude representation of Master Vrook.

Revan laughed when he saw that the snow Vrook was frowning, wagging his finger at some invisible misbehaving Padawan. He pointed the figure out to Bastila, who couldn't help but grin.

Bastila went up to the figure and studied it for a moment, visualizing what Vrook might do when he saw his likeness. She chuckled, opening her mouth to say something to Revan.

_Paf!_ A snowball exploded against the back of Bastila's head. Bastila caught herself just before she stumbled into the snow statue, turning to Revan.

Revan was grinning wickedly, wiping his hands on his robe.

Bastila frowned good-naturedly, smiling as she knelt and grabbed two handfuls of snow. When she had them packed together tightly, she pulled her arm back and let the ball fly.

Revan leapt out of the way, only the find the snowball chasing him. "No fair," he cried, darting around the courtyard with a snowball hot on his tail. "No using the Force!"

Bastila burst into laughter as she watched Revan run away from the snowball.

Revan apparently had a brilliant idea, turning and heading right for Bastila. The moment he was about to collide with her, Revan dropped to the ground, apparently thinking the snowball would continue and fly into Bastila.

Bastila, on the other hand, reached out and caught the snowball gently, dropping it onto Revan's head. She laughed even harder than she had been when Revan yelped as some of the snow trickled down the back of his neck.

As Bastila laughed, Revan noticed that they were on the edge of a steep hill, the one that led away from the Enclave and out onto Dantooine. Revan smirked, tackling Bastila and laughing as they tumbled down the hill, landing at the bottom in a jumbled mess of limbs. Revan began disentangling himself, pausing when he saw Bastila beneath him.

Bastila coughed, spitting the snow out of her mouth. She opened her eyes to find Revan straddling her, looking both confused and captivated as he stared down at Bastila. Bastila opened her mouth. "I…" Nothing else would come out.

They stared at each other for a moment, both surprised and unsure about the situation. Then Revan leaned over and kissed Bastila tenderly.

Anything that Bastila was planning on saying to Revan vanished from her mind, nothing but strange, primal emotions rushing through her. Breathing didn't seem quite as important anymore, Bastila realized as she kissed Revan back.

A soft moan came from the back of Revan's throat. He reached up and cupped Bastila's cheek in his hand, only to be knocked off Bastila by a humongous snowball hurtling toward him by use of the Force. Revan was knocked almost five feet away, landing in a pile of snow.

"Ooh!!" Malak hooted. "Did I see what I think I saw?"

Revan leapt up from the snow, already angry. "Shut up, Malak!! Get the hell away from us!"

Malak only laughed, thus infuriating Revan. Revan growled at him, lunging toward him and tackling him to the ground. He wrestled Malak around, grinding his friend's face into the snow until Malak had obviously decided the situation was no longer funny. "Get out of here," Revan said softly, climbing off him.

Malak got to his feet, wiping his eyes. He glared at Revan, digging his hands into his pockets as he turned away, muttering the whole time.

Revan watched him go, turning back to Bastila when he was out of earshot. He stared at the snow for a moment, looking uncomfortable.

Bastila had flushed deep red, getting to her feet and brushing the snow off of herself. She gazed at Revan uncertainly, watching as Revan struggled to put together a sentence in his head before he spoke.

"I… uh, I guess you deserve an apology," Revan mumbled. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just… couldn't help myself." His head drooped with what Bastila took as shame. "I'm sorry, Bas."

Bastila walked over and brushed some of the snow out of Revan's hair and off his robe. "Malak deserved that," she said quietly, a hint of a smile on her face. "How dare he interrupt such a wonderful moment?"

Revan looked up at Bastila, his expression confused. "I… Huh?"

Bastila laughed, catching Revan's hand and dragging him to a nearby tree. She spun Revan around and pressed him up against the tree trunk, capturing Revan's mouth in a soft kiss. The air didn't seem as cold anymore, nor did Bastila's heart.

Revan moaned softly against Bastila's lips, drawing her into his embrace.

Bastila broke the kiss, resting her head on Revan's shoulder. "Are you cold?" she whispered, feeling him tremble as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

Revan shook his head, hugging her close. "No way." He rested his head against hers, stroking her back gently. "Are you?"

Bastila chuckled quietly. "I don't think I've ever felt better," she murmured contentedly, gazing at the snow covered landscape. It was quite a magical sight, definitely a winter wonderland.


End file.
